


Maybe One Day

by nox0707



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Spoilers, just short stories about Deckard and others
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 肖哥与愉快的伙伴（？）们的小故事。无CP的粮食向。





	1. Don't be late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肖哥与baby Brian Toretto一起飙车。

每一个迟到的人都应该下烈火地狱，要在滚烫的油里煎熬三十个白天和黑夜，然后去洗积累了三十天的平角内裤，直到指甲缝里的洗衣粉全都融化掉为止。

Shaw妈妈曾经如是说。

当时的情况是，Owen狂笑不止，Deckard难堪地皱起眉头，他们的妈妈说“不准笑！”，然后挥手给了Deckard一耳光。

……所以，他秃得早真不是没原因的。

他自然是不喜欢迟到。

现在Deckard开着他的捷豹卡死在路上。他当然不想迟到，但这是纽约，论堵车能排进全球前三，并且他不幸赶上了十年一遇的大塞车。

作为一个曾经开着军用改装车在盘山公路上狂飙并试图攻击他人的前通缉犯，Deckard很想一个油门轰下去把F-Type飙到其他车的车顶上，碾过那些大排量的美国车直奔目的地；如果前面不是六车道的马路而是迈阿密的小巷，他会更愿意秀一把车技，比如压着两栋楼的墙壁边缘从醉鬼头上开过去。

但是现在不行。他看了看座位上那个最重要的乘客，那个千辛万苦从飞机上搞回来的小篮子，未来的Brian Toretto（此刻还没有名字）正瞪着大眼睛流口水。

副驾是车祸中死亡率最高的位置，他可不想马上又被飞车党追杀。

——别迟到。

Deckard用安全带把婴儿篮固定了一下，朝着小婴儿露出一个胡子拉碴的咧嘴。

“Let's go for a ride.”

别迟到。

Dominic Toretto低沉地说。这是一个提醒，更是要求，这条加密的信息通过某种加密的方式传送到Deckard的手机上。那个被美女黑客要挟的大个子正在放下身段，要求一次合作。Toretto有他的目的，并且开出诱人的价码——正如无名氏先生以Owen为借口，Deckard没有拒绝的理由。

计划很大胆，充满了飞车党惯有的冒险精神。详细的文字同样以某种加密的方式传送到智能腕表上，让Deckard得以在假死期间掌握到Cipher的动向，并随时随地检查计划每个步骤所需要的时间。

时间，时间。

所有的参与者都是搞事的行家，这意味着他们都明白每一秒都事关生死。

Toretto在信息里用最少的单词描述如何通过链坠的定位找到Cipher, Deckard自己来确认每个步骤都精确无误。那条信息的末尾是三个最简单的词。

Don't be late。

这导致他一路上像强迫症似的每隔十分钟就check时间，还引来了Owen的嘲讽，他弟弟笑起来脸上有扭曲的疤痕，但本人似乎并不怎么介意。

“我不知道你对保姆兼职有这么上心。”

“闭嘴小子，”哥哥暴躁地回答，“你要明白你现在能站在这里都是因为这个婴儿。我答应过Dominic Toretto。”

Owen耸耸肩。

“我只想提醒你要想提前想好，如何才能避免一个哭闹的婴儿拖累了你的计划进度。”

他们为此花了十分钟的时间进行细致缜密的讨论，从密封式婴儿容器到给孩子注射镇静剂（后一个提案得到了母亲硕大的白眼），最后决定一切从简，只靠耳机和音乐让这孩子度过惊心动魄的难关。

其间Owen热情地提出给孩子放《The Last Goodbye》*，Magdalene则建议来首《God Save The Queen》*，Deckard一脸纠结地揭穿了他们瞎几把搞事的意图。

《艾尔文与花栗鼠》是部好片子。

幸好当时没听妈妈和弟弟的话。但现在他没空回忆了，时间正在一分一秒地流失。他快要迟到了。

Deckard心一横，踩着油门把车开上绿化带。他无情地碾过一排倒霉的绿植，在后方司机惊骇的目光里钻进路边的小巷。捷豹像真正的豹子一样挤进狭窄的小路，两侧的路人都像见到狐狸的兔子那样跳了起来，可怜巴巴地躲进两侧的便利店，一个看报纸的人在车尾气后发出愤怒的咒骂。

如果这是一条公益广告，就会在他驱车飞跃一列下坡楼梯的时候打出“以上行为请务必禁止”的字幕，并且以车祸或者罚单作为结局。

但是没有任何人可以追上赶时间的Deckard Shaw——他就像一名愤怒的快递员。车身腾空而起，被安全带固定在副驾上的婴儿篮也随之飞了起来。Deckard誊出一只手掩护着婴儿篮里最贵重的货物，单手握着方向盘冲向最后一段距离。

Don’t be laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate！

谢天谢地他们准时到达。

踩下刹车的时候他几乎不敢去看手掌下方孩子的表情——想象中一张小脸上鼻涕和眼泪横飞的画面太美不敢看，当年三个月的Owen带给他的噩梦至今没能消失。然而事实上并没有，那男孩果真流淌着Dominic Toretto的血液，在一百几十码的车速之后还能发出细碎的笑声。Deckard松了一口，他用手蹭了蹭婴儿的额头，任由男孩张开的小手抓住他的小指。

柔软的、幼嫩的小手，紧紧地攀在男人粗糙的指尖上。差点引起全球核战争的婴孩笑得有如天使。

Deckard吸了吸鼻子，回赠一个露出牙床的微笑。

“答应你，下次也不会迟到。”

他自己也说不清为什么。

然后他停好车，带着婴儿篮走向约定好的天台，将未来的Brian Toretto交给他的法定父母。

于是圣诞节到来的时候，小Brian准时收到了一份匿名的礼物。包裹一大清早就出现在隐居的车手家门口，收件人写着Brian Toretto。Dom和Letty疑惑不已，在确定了不是什么奇怪的爆炸物之后拆开包装盒——一只毛茸茸的、会唱歌的花栗鼠玩偶。在熟悉的歌曲声中，男孩格格地笑着将礼物搂在怀里。花栗鼠的合唱清脆可爱，伴着他再次进入梦乡。

Please Christmas don't be late.

·fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《The Last Goodbye》是《霍比特人3:五军之战》的主题曲，《God Save The Queen》天佑女王，都是强词夺理的演员梗。
> 
> *这篇文的灵感是飞机上Deckard给小Brian听的歌，名字是《Christmas don't be late》，来源于07年的动画《Alvin and the Chipmunks》（艾尔文与花栗鼠，又译鼠来宝）。鉴于Lee Christmas，反正我一厢情愿地认为这是官方在玩演员梗了。尤其是看了歌词之后，真是爱死这个梗了……
> 
> 附上《Christmas don't be late》歌词
> 
> Dave: Alright you Chipmunks
> 
> 戴夫：花栗鼠伙计们
> 
> Ready to sing your song
> 
> 准备好唱你们的歌了没~！
> 
> Alvin: I'd say we are
> 
> 艾尔文：准备好了
> 
> Theodore: Yeah, Lets sing it now
> 
> 西奥多：嗨起来吧~！
> 
> Dave: Okay, Simon
> 
> 戴夫：西蒙怎么样了？
> 
> Simon: OK
> 
> 西蒙：没问题~！
> 
> Dave: Okay, Theodore
> 
> 戴夫：那么西奥多呢？
> 
> Theodore: OK
> 
> 西奥多：没问题~
> 
> Dave: Okay Alvin? Alvin? ALVIN!
> 
> 戴夫：好哒~艾尔文呢？艾尔文？艾尔文！！！！
> 
> Alvin: Okay
> 
> 艾尔文：好~~~~哒！
> 
> 合: Christmas, Christmas time is near
> 
> 圣诞节就要来啦
> 
> Time for toys and time for cheer
> 
> 这是玩耍和畅饮的时刻
> 
> We've been good
> 
> 我们一直很好
> 
> but we can't last
> 
> 但是现在已经等不了啦
> 
> Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast
> 
> 圣诞节快点来吧
> 
> Want a plane that loops the loop
> 
> 我想要个转着圈儿的飞机
> 
> Alvin: Me, I want a Hula-Hoop
> 
> 艾尔文：我想要个呼啦圈
> 
> We can hardly stand the wait
> 
> 我们真的已经等不及了
> 
> Please Christmas don't be late
> 
> 圣诞节你可千万别迟到
> 
> Dave: Ok Fellas, Get ready
> 
> 戴夫：伙计们，准备好哟
> 
> That was very good, Simon
> 
> 西蒙，干得漂亮
> 
> Simon: Naturally
> 
> 西蒙：那可不是嘛
> 
> Dave: Very Good Theodore
> 
> 戴夫：西奥多，你也不错
> 
> Theodore: He He He He
> 
> 西奥多：嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿
> 
> Dave: Uh Alvin, You were a little flat
> 
> 戴夫：那个，艾尔文，你的调低了……
> 
> So, watch it, Alvin Alvin? ALVIN!
> 
> 所以注意点，听到没？艾尔文？艾尔文？艾尔文！！！！
> 
> Alvin: Okay
> 
> 艾尔文：好~~~~哒！
> 
> 合: Want a plane that loops the loop
> 
> 想要个转着圈儿的飞机
> 
> Alvin: I still want a Hula-Hoop
> 
> 艾尔文：我还是想要个呼啦圈
> 
> We can hardly stand the wait
> 
> 我们真的等不了啦
> 
> 合: Please Christmas don't be late
> 
> 圣诞节你可千万别迟到
> 
> Dave: Very good boys
> 
> 戴夫：干的漂亮耗子们
> 
> Alvin: lets sing it again
> 
> 艾尔文：再来一遍吧~
> 
> Simon: yeah lets sing it again
> 
> 西蒙：对啊，再唱一遍吼不吼~
> 
> Dave: no thats enough, lets not overdo it
> 
> 戴夫：不不不这已经足够了，别太过火……
> 
> Simon: what do you mean over do it
> 
> 西蒙：啥叫太过火？
> 
> we wanna sing it again
> 
> 我们就是想再唱一遍！
> 
> Dave: lets sing it again
> 
> 戴夫：再唱一遍再唱一遍！
> 
> 合:We can hardly stand the wait
> 
> 我们已经等不及啦
> 
> Please Christmas don't be late
> 
> 圣诞节你可千万别迟到


	2. Shadow and Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前SAS特勤人员与两位黑客的对话。

Deckard已经很久没有这样去赴一位女性的约会。

理论上应该没有人知道他是谁或者他在这里，但当你每天买咖啡的便利店老板用枪指着你的头、满脸眼泪地告诉你有人要他带个口信给你，情况就不一样了。  
Deckard阴着脸走进酒吧，在最中间的那张桌子旁边坐下。桌上放着一个山羊头造型的烟灰缸，在这间酒吧里，那是桌子有人预定过的标志。  
他叫了一杯啤酒和肉馅儿煎饼，但并没有吃，只是喝了几口酒。灯光昏暗，酒吧很吵，他想这个女人迟到了。他把玩着餐刀，铮亮的刀子在手上好像一道闪电。  
“我知道你不是在看刀子，你是在看刀子上的倒影。”一个女人像妖精那样滑进他的警戒范围之内，在桌子对面无声落座。盘起的金发比酒吧的舞女更美艳，突出的颧骨让她看上去像一具高贵优雅的……骷髅。  
“左前方11点钟方向——你此刻正在关注的那个抽烟的人并不是我的部下，只是我付了钱，让他故意吸引你的注意力。不过可以告诉你的是，酒保是受我驱使的人——之一，”她停顿几秒，让Deckard有时间将目光从刀子转移到自己身上，“我也可以保证他没在你的酒里面下毒。那太幼稚了。”  
“所以，现在可以听我说话了吗？”她甜蜜地微笑起来。  
Deckard默默地放下餐刀。  
“我确信三天前你已经收到了详细的委托要求，说好的，三天。Deckard Shaw上尉。”全世界最顶级、也是最性感的黑客罪犯邪魅地笑着，手指轻轻地敲打着桌面，好像她在习惯性地敲打不存在的键盘一样。  
这个称呼意味着Cipher知道他的过去。Deckard的餐刀距离他只有两公分，但他没有动，只是不情愿地回答女人的问话：“在明确你的目的之前，我不会接任何单。”  
对面的女人似乎对这个回答毫不意外。  
“酬劳会很丰厚的。不仅仅是钱。”她像恶魔一样了解人心里的弱点，连声音也比蜜糖更诱惑，“我的团队要黑进MI6的档案系统比你喝完一瓶啤酒还快，要抹消你的档案也就比开瓶盖慢上几秒钟。只要你帮我拿龙葵，我也不介意帮你一个小忙。”  
平心而论，这是非常具有吸引力的筹码——尤其对一直奔逃于追杀的Deckard而言。英国情报部门会很遗憾，他们会失去他的行踪，部队豢养出来的怪物会真正的成为无人可追的野兽。  
但比起自由，前SAS特工更关注另外的东西。  
“所以呢，你要用龙葵做什么？”他压低声音，但确保Cipher能听到那个敏感词，“你知道那玩意儿能做什么。”  
Cipher愈发甜腻地笑了起来，经验告诉Deckard，会这样笑的女人——最好连一眼都不要多看。他鄙夷地歪了歪头。  
“你不需要知道我能做什么，或者说，你可以尽量发挥想象力猜猜我能做什么。”  
女黑客将双手交叠在一起，调整了一下坐姿。  
“Deckard Shaw上尉，我选择你是因为你卓越的能力，但这并不是说你是我的唯一选项，我已经给了你三天时间来思考，现在我只想要一个Yes或者No的答复。”  
Deckard其实已经思考了很久。鉴于对方能掌握到他的行踪，并且用几近威胁的方式将他引诱至此，他内心已经肯定了这是个不能小视的人。他知道自己能干什么，因此并不担心Cipher会当场对他发难，但这个女人的味道太过于危险，吐着信子的毒蛇向来不是Deckard会安心合作的对象。  
“不。”他简短地说。

Cipher动了一下嘴唇。  
“我不信任你。你嘴里没几句真话，作风还这么张扬，只是因为你有自信不会被追踪到，但你不会永远这么好运。”他慢慢地打量着周围几个有动作的家伙，那几个大块头显然是Cipher手下的武装人员，从他们训练有素的动作就能看出，但Deckard比他们更专业，“而且你会毫不犹豫地将不相关的人卷进你的计划里——我是说那个便利店老板——因此我可以合理地推测，让你拿到那种东西，对大多数人都没有好处。”  
即使被政府舍弃多年，前SAS特工还是保留着他作为士兵的习惯：观察、分析、然后做出足够理智的判断。他杀过很多人，但良知尚存。  
Cipher的表情扭曲了一瞬间，那一瞬间她看上去好像愤怒的美杜莎——蛇发女妖，只要眨眼就能将人变成没有生命的石头。  
如果是那样，Deckard现在已经是石头了。但她并没有超能力，正如他推测的一样，她也不是每时每刻都那么走运，此刻，她不需要运算也能看出，她带来的这些人手并不能从武力上威胁到Deckard。而且，如果前特工真的想要脱身，一定会从离他最近的自己下手。  
她注意到Deckard不知什么时候已经再次摸起了那把餐刀。  
Cipher悄悄对周围的部下打了个手势。  
“好吧……那就是谈判破裂了。”她压着声音说，“今天我不会做什么……包括对便利店老板。但是同样的话我也要送给你，你这天真的士兵，徒劳地惦记着那些束缚你多年的道德守则，哪怕你早就是个被社会摒弃的怪物。Deckard Shaw上尉，别忘了你是影子，永远不要妄想回到阳光下。”  
她像想起什么有趣的事一样笑了起来。  
“也别忘了我说过的，你不是我的唯一人选……对于拒绝我这件事，你会后悔的，Shaw.”

Deckard不喜欢这个女人，因为她过于浓重的香水味，或者过于危险的行为特征。  
她说的没错。后来他果然为此后悔——当女人没有直呼他的名字，而是将重音放在他的姓氏上的时候，他就该预测到这个疯女人不会那么容易就放弃——搞不到第一个Shaw，她还能去搞第二个。  
那将导致Deckard深切的懊悔。

时间跳到整个事件结束之后。  
下午三点的日光温暖而和煦。椰子树的阴影确保了室外的酒吧也不会太热，同时有效地将很多张桌子分隔开，给予不同的客人足够的隐私空间。开放式酒吧还能有这种设计，Deckard忍不住在心里给设计师竖了拇指。  
Ramsey准时抵达，但是Deckard已经在那里坐了两分钟。  
他们上一次见面还是在天台，一顿人员构成十足复杂的烤肉。严格来说两人只不过是一起帮忙解决了一桩绑架案顺手避免了核战争，在Deckard这辈子打过的仗杀过的人里面这只能算不大不小的一桩。因此收到那条短信的时候Decard反复确认对方是不是发错了人——女黑客有他的电话倒是不奇怪，但是为什么要约出来私下见面就很纳闷了。  
他已经很久没有这样赴一位女性的约会了。

在抿了几口薄荷酒之后，她把话说到了正题上。  
“我们回收了天眼。感谢Cipher对它做了点升级，不过它在我手上显然能更完美。”  
——Deckard不能理解黑客们作为开发者和程序员的竞争意识，也不明白这跟他有什么关系，虽然他被那东西抓住过。一个危险的系统。  
Ramsey意味深长地笑了。  
“我们用天眼抓到过你。确切地说，找到过你。你实在不那么容易被抓到，”她好像被自己的冷笑话逗乐了，“我查过了，他们曾经用天眼分析过你在很长一段时间的行踪，时间周期至少超过六个月，也就是说，美国政府从各种监控录像里能够得知半年之中你的行动，就在你为了找Dom寻仇而现身之前。”  
那已经是过去式了，因为天眼系统正式启用是在他找上Dom之后。如今再分析那些行踪也毫无意义，但是Deckard仍然警惕起来，他知道谈话还没有抵达重点——这个女人的目的到底是什么？他不会因为合作过一次就完全放下戒备，毕竟在之前的事件里双方也是敌人的关系。  
女人好像不介意他似的继续说着。  
“这就相当于数据积累，把半年之中的行踪都拿去做统计分析的话，不难发现很多关于‘你’的情报，如果这个东西落到英国政府手上，我猜对你应该是个相当坏的消息。”  
她到底想表达什么？  
Deckard开始不动声色地检视周围。女黑客身材纤细，他不需要武器就能徒手制服她，只是要确保周围没有热心管闲事的保安。他对这些女人，尤其是玩电脑的女人，一点好印象也没有——Cipher那时甜腻而恶劣的笑容还在他脑子里，那个毒蛇般的婊子在拉他入伙失败游说了Owen，直到现在混小子还带着半身伤痕——这些敲键盘的家伙就像国家养的公务员一样狡猾，不能掉以轻心……  
Ramsey把一个小小的金属物体滑给他。  
“U盘？”那东西体积不大，没有标注容量，他不认为那是普通的储存容器。  
“是你半年的行踪。”Ramsey轻捷地笑了一下，“我是天眼的直接开发者，要对它做点什么就像母亲教育孩子一样简单。现在它是你的了。”  
Deckard将信将疑地接过那个小东西。虽然无名氏先生已经承诺会去斡旋，但考虑到英国政府还没有正式撤销对他的追杀，这个小东西也许确实是他需要的。  
“为什么？”Deckard直来直往。  
Ramsey耸耸肩，“我不知道，也许是因为Cipher入侵时你救了我一次？”  
Deckard回忆了一下，好像是有这么一出。在无名氏先生神秘的基地里，震荡炸弹落到他身边的时候，虽然还不确定具体是什么，他还是本能地扑出去，将离炸弹最近的女人推开。  
——那只是本能——出于最佳考虑，有必要先保证技术人员的安全，所以他的行为显然很合理。这只是作为前特工和现职业雇佣兵的工作需要。  
至少他自己是这样认为的。  
但Ramsey肯定不这么认为，或者她完全能理解Deckard对于“工作需要”的思路，却仍旧对英国人心存感激。  
“这是对绅士行为的回礼。”她微笑着说，并不是那种虚伪、刻意的笑，这是真正的善意的笑容。  
Deckard想了想，有点应付不来这个局面。黑客端着薄荷酒咯咯咯地笑起来，用眼神示意他将这奇妙的礼物收下。  
Deckard沉默地遵从了，这是礼物，不是威胁，不是带来恶意的东西。他们曾经在一起共事，这证明她不是敌人。至少现在不是。

临走的时候她突然告诉他，这玩意儿竟然还需要输入密码。  
“猜猜看密码是什么？一个不超过十个字母的单词。”  
Deckard不是不会猜谜，甚至他还有点擅长，在某种意义上，比如推测目标下一步动向什么的。但在没有任何提示的情况下，胡乱瞎猜是没有意义的。  
“密码是你。”她说。  
Deckard想了想，姓名都过于直接，军衔太常见，那么绰号……？  
“Shadow？”  
“Ghost.”  
她说，因为自己的创意而显得眼睛发亮。一个程序员用Ghost作为密码不是什么意外，但肯定不只是备份这么简单。  
“你知道那部很古老的动画吗？Casper是个鬼魂，但它永远想要和人类做朋友。”  
“我不看动画。”  
“你应该去看看，”她笑着挥了挥手，拉开了车门，“即使是鬼魂，也是需要朋友的。”  
计程车绝尘而去，Deckard望着车尾灯，笑着摇摇头。那个作为赠礼的小东西躺在他的衣兜里，平稳而安静。这是礼物，是友好的橄榄枝。即使Deckard仍旧不太喜欢技术员，但比起无法步行在日光下的影子，当个有朋友的鬼魂也不赖。

·fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Casper，出自《鬼马小精灵》。  
> *构思这篇的时候是想到“Ramsey是团队中第一个称呼了Deckard名字的人”来进行展开的，结果在构思的过程中发现并不是Ramsey，第一个叫出Deckard名字的人是Cipher啊OTL，于是就写了肖哥和两位黑客的对话。算是私货，但并不是CP哦，嘿嘿。


End file.
